


A Glint in the Dark

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Katalux, Light Angst, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: When Katarina is cornered by Demacian troops Lux will have to make a decision - risk everything for the Noxian assassin or finally seal her fate as a model Demacian?





	A Glint in the Dark

“Garen, why did you want to talk to me out here? It doesn’t seem to be the safest spot,” Lux said, shivering as a cold wind blew through the woods. She looked back in the direction of the Demacian campsite, now only a hollow glow in the distance. Somehow the night seemed to get colder and darker with every step she took.

By her side, Garen looked grim. His head hung low and his steps were heavy - was it the impact of their latest clash with Noxus? Partly, Lux pieced together. She knew what this was about.

Katarina - as well as her own actions.

* * *

 

All it took to turn a peaceful meadow into a warzone was the shrill sound of a war horn. Lux pursed her lips and sought out her staff, carefully making her path through the men preparing for a skirmish. She ducked under spears and axes, trying to find the enemy’s presence amongst all the armor clad bodies. A cold shiver ran down her back as she approached the sounds of battle. This couldn’t be-

“This is the end, you Noxian dog!”

Everything around Lux came to a halt when she saw a familiar red shock of hair amidst the demacian soldiers. Daggers glinted in the sun as Katarina danced away the lives of Lux’ countrymen, slitting one throat after the other before reappearing behind the next target and claiming their life as well. She was a storm of her own, causing death to bloom wherever her daggers landed. 

Lux should’ve felt anger gripping at her throat at the sight of the soldiers dying, nothing but rage towards the Noxian assassin spilling Demacian blood onto the dirt like it was cheap wine. She should’ve hated her for the simple sin of being born Noxian - but she couldn’t. Not after everything they've been through. Not after she realized what was happening.

Katarina was surrounded by Demacian troops, without a single Noxian banner in sight. She was alone - and there would be  _ no _ reinforcements.

They sent her here to die.

Just like they both had feared.

“Katarina!” a booming voice shouted, silencing the battlefield. Lux recognised Garen’s commanding tone immediately, a familiar sense of fear threatening to root her in place. The soldiers fell back, forming a circle around Garen and his nemesis.

The noxian assassin simply grinned, but Lux noticed a grim expression haunting her eyes. She clutched her daggers a little too tight and bared her teeth a little too much. 

Katarina spun one of her blades around her finger before addressing the foe in front of her: “How nice of you to finally show up. Do you always keep the ladies waiting?”

“You will pay for the lives of my men, Noxian scum,” Garen drew his broadsword and stepped forward, ignoring Katarina’s taunts, “For Demacia!”

The men around them broke out into a fierce war cry as the two clashed, leaving Lux feeling completely out of place. She wanted to intervene, but one wrong step would get both her and Katarina executed. Her mind was racing, forming and discarding plans in a panicked rush, while keeping an eye on the duel in front of her.

Katarina’s movements didn’t remind her of a dance anymore - she moved with the precision of a well oiled machine, every step and slash part of a calculated plan. Unlike a machine however, Katarina was bound to grow tired. The length of the prior battle has taken a toll on her, one that would claim her life if Lux didn’t act soon.

_ Uncertainty is opportunity _ , she whispered, steeling herself for what was about to come.

Lux ran towards the two warriors locked in combat, making sure the deep forest was at her back, silently counting her steps. At five she stopped, knowing it should be enough, but fearing it wouldn’t. Staff in hand she reached for her magic, gathering it at her fingertips. It was now or never.

“Garen, let me help you!” she shouted with a might which rivaled the rising sun. Everyone’s attention fell onto her, dozens of souls scrutinizing the one hailed as the Light of Demacia. But none of that mattered when she locked eyes with Katarina - understanding flashed in her fiery gaze, followed by a silent nod.

This was it.

Magic flocked towards Lux as she took a deep breath, forming the streams of pure light into one last spell. The noises of the arcane swirling around her drowned out Garen’s warning shouts, its sheer power coursing through her veins sharpened her resolve. She saw the path where her final spark would strike - and Katarina was right in its way.

A dagger however, was enough to make even the brightest light stray.

Sharp pain spread across Lux’ face, disturbing her control over the spell. She was forced to let it go, lest it explode in her hands. A ray of light, brighter than the sun and stars combined, illuminated the battlefield, ripping open the ground where it hit with an earth shattering thunder. The force of the impact hurled her into the dirt, but she didn’t stay down for long.

Thick clouds of dust hung in the air, the aftermath of a calculated risk. Lux got to her knees and noticed a lone dagger next to her - a promise to meet again. Quickly she hid it into her bag, keeping it a deadly secret. When she got up there was no sign of Katarina. Her plan had worked out.

All the relief she felt however, faded into fear when she saw Garen approach her, furious like she’d never seen him before. This was a storm she’d have to brave on her own.

* * *

 

“Lux,” Garen said, still refusing to meet her gaze, “this is as far as you go.”

“Why? Are you going to continue the walk on your own? I don't understand why you had to drag me along if you weren't going to say anything in the first place,” she snarked back.

“ _ Enough _ of that smartassery of yours!” Garen snarled, the anger from before resurfacing again. 

When he finally looked at her, unease gripped at Lux’ heart. What she remembered of her brother was gone, replaced by a blind loyalty to Demacia, one Lux had never truly felt. And now in his eyes she was a threat to his  _ beloved _ Demacia - a position she had managed to avoid up until that night. 

She knew all too well that her life might be nearing the end of the line.

“Of course you understand, you  _ always _ did.” He drew his sword, pointing it at her.

Lux had to think fast unless she wanted to become just another cautionary tale about magic, a boogeyman used to scare children of the terrible affliction that only befalls the bad, the evil and the decidedly un-Demacian. She had finally seen a glimpse of what life  _ could _ be, what she  _ herself could _ be, and she wasn’t one to let the last silken thread of hope slip from her fingers.

Not now, not ever again.

“You’re acting as if my magic hasn’t saved numerous innocent lives before - including  _ yours _ . Or have you forgotten Fossbarrow and Terbisia, Lissus and Uwendale?” Lux asked, trying to keep the fear at bay.

Garen’s expression remained unchanged however, much to Lux’ horror. Still, she kept her head high.

“You simply did your duty as a Demacian”, he countered, with a voice as cold as the steel of his looming blade, “but it seems that you have forgotten what your  _ affliction  _ can do when you can’t control it. Do you remember, Luxanna? Or should I recount all those times where you have failed?”

“Do you truly believe I haven’t learned from each and every misstep? Do you think I spent my time as an Illuminator doing nothing at all?”, Lux spat back, anger starting to drown out her fear, “So go ahead if it pleases you, brother. But don’t act as if you have never made a single mistake in your life.” 

“Your  _ affliction _ might have served you and Demacia well, but today it has become the noose around your neck,” Garen said with the finality of Demacian justice.

Sensing the end of this argument approaching fast, Lux called to her magic, but it was fleeting, as if something had locked it away. It howled and stormed, waves of it surged against the barrier, yet the light within her wasn’t strong enough to break through. It shimmered underneath her skin, angry and tempestuous - so close, but still out of reach.

“I do this with a heavy heart, but it must be done - for Demacia.”

Without as much of a warning Garen swung his blade at Lux. As she sidestepped it, she felt the air rush past her, a reminder that this wasn’t just friendly sparring. One slip was enough to end her life, but without a weapon or her magic Lux would have a hard time parrying her brother’s attacks. Then it struck her; she  _ had  _ another choice - Katarina’s parting gift. What seemed unwise just a few minutes ago, might be her way out of this.

“ _ What the _ -”

The pale moonlight shone upon the newly drawn dagger, dyeing it a silvery hue in Lux’ hands. She felt the surprise in Garen’s grip when his sword was met with unexpected resistance. He took a step back, analysing this new situation, but putting two and two together only served to prove one thing to him: Lux  _ was _ a threat to Demacia, an even greater one than he had previously thought. 

“You've sealed your fate with this, sister,” Garen said before continuing their duel. 

“If anything sealed my fate, brother, it was being born Demacian,” Lux simply answered.

Her proficiency with daggers was nowhere near Katarina's, but she managed well enough. Years of battle training under her family, Kahina, and the Radiant Ones paid off once again as Lux stood her ground against Garen. 

With every strike she parried, Garen struck harder; with every sidestep she took, his blade swung closer. To Lux it felt like a dance with a guillotine, its sharp end inching closer and closer only missing her neck by a hair’s breadth.

_ “If you're locked in combat with someone stronger and more persevering than yourself, you need to use their strength against them. Make them tire themselves out before you either strike them down or slip away.” _

Remembering Katarina’s advice only helped so much as long as her opponent was cunning enough to see through her. Keeping on fighting indefinitely wasn’t an option and neither was running. She knew these forests well, but escaping without the aid of her magic would pose a challenge. As long as Garen suppressed the flow of the arcane around him Lux was stuck between a rock and a hard place. All she needed was an opening, a moment of weakness to exploit… 

A glint in the dark rushing past her was all Lux saw before all hell broke loose. The light within her suddenly roared back to life, fully engulfing the mage who now shone bright and blinding like a star turned flesh.

Finally Lux’ senses sharpened, taking in everything around her. She felt the trees creak under the presence of her magic, felt every leaf, every blade of grass perk up. A bloodied dagger stuck in the ground and the heavy scent of iron in the air told her all she needed to know - she wasn’t alone anymore. The notes of moonlight that had pierced the canopies gave her strength, pale silver mixing with luminous gold.

She felt  _ whole  _ again.

Not far off a familiar figure was hiding up on a branch like a silverwing, waiting for the right moment to swoop in. A new plan was quickly formed and Lux hoped, no,  _ knew _ , that Katarina would follow up. It wouldn’t take long for Garen to recover and whisk away their best chance at slipping away. They had to act fast.

Lux threw her dagger up into the air and gathered the magic around her in a way that would bend the light  _ just right _ \- what light can’t touch will stay unseen. The stirring of air behind Lux alerted her to Katarina’s presence. After a nod of agreement she pulled her closer and prepared her daggers. Lux steeled herself for what was about to happen, taking a deep breath-

* * *

 

“You can let go now, we’ve made it to safety,” Katarina said, hand still around Lux’ waist.

The world however, did not agree with Katarina’s words as it kept spinning dangerously around the light mage. After what felt like an eternity the ground - or rather the branch - under her feet had finally stilled, leaving Lux with a lingering sense of nausea.

Then her thoughts caught up with her.

She knew her family was ashamed of her, but for her  _ own brother _ to raise his blade against her…

A sudden wave of sickness washed over Lux, followed by overwhelming grief and guilt. Whatever was left of her last meal harshly bid its goodbye, accompanied by bitter tears. Katarina pulled her closer, letting Lux rest her head against her chest. She waited until the sobs lessened all while running her hand through Lux’ hair. 

Despite all odds they made it out alive. Battered and bruised, yes, but alive.

“A shadow thrives beside the light,” Katarina murmured, “Isn't that what you kept saying when things looked bleak?”

Lux answered with a soft hum, but she seemed so fragile in Katarina’s arms. Seeing Lux’ eyes so haunted and dull was a first for the Noxian assassin. She rung for words, only finding her Noxian brand of comfort. Still, it was better than nothing.

“You're strong, Lux, strong enough to overcome  _ anything  _ life throws at you,” Katarina said, tracing the cut cross Lux’ eye. The mage however, pulled away with a scowl written across her face.

“Kat, I just lost  _ everything  _ I had!” Lux answered, voice strained and hands balled in protest. “My family, my home-”

“Was it ever truly a home to you, Lux? Were they ever like the family you wish you had?” Katarina asked, grabbing Lux by the shoulders and cut her off before she could finish the thought.

“You may have lost a lot tonight, but you still have what is most important,” her voice softened as she cupped Lux’ face, “ _ Yourself _ .”

Deep inside Katarina’s words rang true. Lux didn’t know what to say so she simply took Kat’s hand into hers. They sat down, letting some time pass as they wordlessly let the other’s presence soothe their inner turmoil. Calming as it was, time wasn’t on their side. The pair was still deep in Demacian territory and search troops were most certainly already afoot.

“I still need time, Kat.” Lux spoke first, “Time to process what happened, time to find my place in the world.”

Upon hearing these words Katarina  made a choice. It was one she had thought about before, but the possibility always seemed too… Distant. It was a fantasy at best and a death sentence at worst - but that didn’t matter anymore.

“As long as you’re still searching I can offer you a place by my side. It won’t be easy though,” she said after getting up and offered Lux her hand.

“When has life ever been easy for the two of us?” Lux laughed, accepting both Katarina’s hand and offer.

The assassin pulled her closer, her voice low and seductive. “Is that a yes I hear?”, she asked.

Lux answered her question with a kiss as breathtaking as starlight itself. Soft and sweet at first, it quickly turned ravenous as their lips moved against each other. A tempting grin spread across Lux’ face when they parted for air. 

“Was that enough to convince you?”, she whispered back, her breath warm against Katarina's ear. 

“For now, yes, ” Katarina said, “but we'll have to move the rest of the convincing to a different time and place. How about it?”

“ _ Gladly _ ,” Lux kissed her again, a promise that more would await her in the future. “Thank you, Kat. It means a lot to me.”

Their path wouldn’t be an easy one, but they wouldn’t have to walk it alone. Still, Lux felt a pang of pain as she looked across the horizon, across the place she had called home just yesterday. Maybe someday she could return in peace, to a Demacia in which mages were welcome. She looked over to Katarina, who seemed lost in her own thoughts. 

Sometimes, Lux mused, home are people themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Katalux one-shot is finally finished! Big thanks go to Mikkaelin for proofing and you guys for reading<3


End file.
